Halls of Love
by Yuutoko Marshio
Summary: Naruto notices the new kid. A name, Sasuke Uchiha. He is transfixed and desperately and hopelessly in love with this boy. But alas there are troubles in the water, as there are serious issues that surrounds the young pair. Will love find a way?
1. The Halls of LOVE

The Hall of LOVE

AN: Hey everypony (geddit cuz I'm a pegasister lolol) so this is my first fanfic and I hope that you really like it. But I have to warn you that this story will have serious issues l;ike abuse, teen mpreg, asphuyxiaction, hot yaoi action (and a steamy bath scene ;-) I hope you will enjoy this because I put a lot of thought in this. Okay let's begin! Hajimemushta!

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

The sun was shining in through the classroom window and the birds were singing away as Naruto Uzumaki was staring through the window bored out of his mind. He was also tapping his pencil on his notebook to no particular beat.

"Naruto-san, Naruto-san!" His teacher called.

Naruto looked up to his sensei Kakashi. Kakashi-sensei was glaring at Naruto with his one good eye, the other was covered with an eyepatch. The reason that Kakashi-sensei has this eyepatch is actually because of his countless battles at see as a reveered (however feared) sailor captain. So not only does Kakashi-sensei have an eye patch, but he also has a claw for a hand!

Dist Orshun whispered to Naruto-kun "Hey Naruto, he was telling us about how we need to prepose it and is to it's." Naruto-san was happy to have this told to him so that Kakashi wouldn't know he wasn't paying attention. "We were learning about it's as a preposition." Kakashi got mad and told him that it was wrong.

Dist Orshun is a very rowdy boy and has a lot of trouble getting along with others. The only one that truly understands him is his best friend, Naruto Uzamaki. (Besides of course his stuffed animal he's had since he was very young((but nobody knows about that)))

Dist decided that today was the day he was gonna make a ruckus! He was gonna set things off! The fan was getting hit, with shit! It was time. He got out of his seat very abruptly and ran up to Kakashi-sensei, grabbed his claw and ran away! The classroom burst out with mass chaos.

Kakashi looked at the nub of his hand and decided to let out a sigh and contact the school office to bring up his aspirin, although he had trouble dialing with only one hand.

Naruto went back to staring out the window, and then he let out a gasp. Outside on the school yard was a boy that Naruto has never seen before. It was a boy around his age, with such beautiful raven-black hair that it almost seem to sparkle in the sun, he wasn't wearing the uniform, at least; not in the way it was supposed to be worn. He had the shirt unbuttoned all the way to his chest , and it was also untucked, his black pants were baggy and he was wearing a bunch of bracelets on his wrists and some black rings on his fingers. He was wearing black eyeliner and eyeshadow making his eyes all dark and mysterious and edgy.

Naruto just kept staring at this new boy, and suddenly he felt a warmness creeping up in his face. He was blushing!

Just as Naruto was getting caught up in thinking about this new boy, Kakashi-sensei had called in the security gaurds and they were searching everyone in the classroom for the claw. They found nothing but some drugs on Ino who used to be pretty but now her eyes were hollow and sunken and she was gross. They decided to take her with them into a secret room. No one knows what happened to her or anyone in the secret room.

The classroom was filled with an aura tenseness and fear after the guards made their entrance. Kiba had wet his pants which was bad for Akumaru. And Choji was now nowhere to be seen! But who cares!?

Meanwhile as all of this was going on, in another classroom, a foreighn student by the name of Takamoto Hireisatomaru was pulling a prank in the boiler room. He already had wrenches and other various tools.

He made one last adjustment to a knob "Should do the job perfectly!" he stated with clear confidence.

Just then, all of the water in the pipes of class 205 of Kakashi-sensei began to burst out and drench every last student with water that dampened them a bunch.

Takamoto snickered to himself michivosly in secret.

After Naruto was padded down and frisked several times they preceded to do a cavity search, only one him!

_Ah! It hurts, but it feels so good! AH~ I just want them to keep their hands inside me, now I want to bite that kid's butt, that kid who was beautiful from earlier. KIMOCH!I_

After his cavity search Naruto sat down in his chair heavily, his breaths coming in pants and hoarse. He closed his eyes and thought about that beautiful bishie from earlier.

_I wonder who he is, he's so beautiful and so- oh kami I don't know! So Smexy hawt! 3_

Dist was then brought back to the classroom by Yamato-sensei. Dist was punished by having to cleaning the classroom and the bathroom all by himself. Yamato-sensei was then pushed out of the classroom and locked out because he was a pedo and liked to talk to young girls. And that's creepy because he's really ugly and all ugly old men who talk to pretty girls are all pedos. (AN: Just like Mr Miller from down the street! He's such a icky pedo, I saw him looking at me when I was walking outside in my shorty shorts and my tub top. EWWWWWWWWWWW!)

Takamoto saw Yamato in the hallway and smiled at him. They kissed in secret when they passed, but Takamoto wasn't gay. Yamato made him have to kiss him and hug him and stuff but Takamoto liked girls even though he was skinnier than all the girls, he liked green busty plant girls like Zetsu. Yamato left Takamoto alone and returned to reading doujinshi.

Dist got his wrist slapped by Kakashi after he put his claw back on and the slap on the wrist scratched Dist's hand because of the claw. Dist cried out in pain and put a band aid on. He returned to sit next to Naruto and was confused why Naruto was keeping his hands in his pants and making weird noises. His face was very flushed.

Dist just shrugged it off and sat down, say "Naruto, doshde?"

Naruto looked worried like he'd been found out of doing something wrong. With no reasonable answer and nowhere to turn, he burst into tears, ran, he was off, gone!

The bell rang and everyone left the chaotic day behind them. Especially Kiba.

Naruto didn't take the bus because he was picked on too much there. So he had to walk 12 miles home up hill both ways everyday, and it was hilly!

Today was different though. Naruto wouldn't be alone. He was with a very pale young girl. She wore a short black dress with rhinestones and tights. She had black eyeliner, pink lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and peach blush. Naruto was a little attracted to her.

He was staring offinto space.

"Doshde Naruto?" yelled Sai

This broke Naruto from his state of dulliriem. "What's going on, um what's your name, I can't believe we've been inttoduced." Said Naruto

"OH! Hahahahaah! Silly me! I can't believe we've never met!" "Name's sai, nice to meet cha Naruto!"

"Waah! How do you know my name Sai!" Screamed Naruto at the the top of his lungs!

"Don't worry Naruto, these things just happen. Heheh!" Sai said cutely

"Oh alright, I hope we have a great year together, because I think you're really hawt." Said Naruto

Sai blushed and changed the subject

The two were now in a routine and had developed a new bond of friendship. Things were changing for the young Naruto.

AN: So what do you think? I know it's a bit of a rough start but give it time and I know it will turn into something that is beautiful! It is life! Kisses.


	2. Naruto's Crush on the New Kid

CHaPtER 2: Naruto's crush on the new kid

AN: Hey everypony! So I'm back and here with a new chapter, and I hope you like it. This time Naruto gets to meet the new student, I wonder who it could be? You'll just have to wait and see hehehehehhehehehehehhdheheehemwhahahahahaah ! FUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Naruto was just looking at the empty apartment, his guardian was Jiryaia was the principal of the school and doesn't arrive home until late into the night. He just knelt down and petted his feral raccoon named Gaara. He snuggled with the raccoon and gave him small kisses on the head and nose. The raccoon sneered and bit Naruto on the lip and Naruto starts to imagine making out with the new kid and finds himself making out with an angry Gaara. The raccoon starts hissing and clawing at Naruto but Naruto himself starts to enjoy it, holding tightly on the raccoon and just whispering dirty things into Gaara's ear. Then Naruto falls to the ground and ruffle's Gaara's fur and nibbles on the furry creature's ear. Then there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke arrives at the door and knocks and Naruto answers with Gaara in his arms. When Naruto opens the door he drops Gaara to seem cooler but the raccoon bites at Naruto's pants. Next thing Naruto knows, he's in his underwear in front of Sasuke. "OH MY GOODNESS OH MY DAMN!"

Sasuke looks at Narutoad (AN: that's my nickname for Naruto) with bored eyes and sighs. "What a waste of time."

Naruto just tries to laugh it off, while Sasuke's about to leave. But just then "Wait!" Shouted Naruto! "What do you want?" Said Sasuke like a cool guy

"Well, I just thought you could stick around and help me finish this cocoa I was making?"

"Hmph. Sounds like a waste of time." Stated Sasuke

"You might enjoy it. Here. Try it!" Naruto said with the enthusiasm of a hoppity frog

"Fine. Sounds like a good way to kill some time."

Sasuke sips the coco. He blushes and shrugs "Hmph. I guess it's alright if you like ass."

"Gee thanks, Sasuke!" Said Naruto more happy than he's been in a very long time

Sasuke hmhaps. "So you're probably wondering how I found your address, well I just followed you home. I noticed that you were staring at me earlier at the school."

Naruto blushed so red that he was black. "Oh really? I didn't mean to stare it was just that you were…well…um." Naruto looked down at his fingernails.

Sasuke smiled slightly, but in an emo and angsty way. His hair shone even more darker than ever. "Oh really? I was what?"

Naruto didn't answer instead he just jumped onto of the table and threw Sasuke to the ground! "It's complicated Sasuke! My face is so warm that it burns and I just really want your man carrot inside me!"

Sasuke blushes redder than an indian sun. "Oh Naruto carrots are a waste of time, I'll show you how much I FEEL FOR YOU BABY" he grabs Naruto's hand, kisses his orange hairy knuckles and puts Naruto's hand over Sasuke's man-eggplant. It is firm and ready for harvest.

Naruto blushes again, even more than black, so black that he turned white. "Sasuke! You shouldn't! Oh my kami my hand is on your huge erection!"

Sasuke just looked into the sky. "Hmph. Naruto you're such a perverted waste of time."

Secretly at this very moment inside of Sasuke's mind the following thoughts were happening.

_This Naruto boy feels so kimochi. I just… I just don't know how to react. I'm loosing my mind over this! Keep cool. Gotta keep cool… Gotta… I gotta… gotta… Keep his hand on my man-lemon… Ahh~ Feels so good!~_

Quite a large chunk of time had gone by while Naruto's hand was on his man-cabbage. And Sasuke just realized this.

Sasuke flipped the fuck out!

No, he had lost his cool past words. It was undescribable. Naruto didn't know how to react. He ran into his house and started flipping furniture over. Kiba was going to have a hard time after this incident.

Sasuke followed Naruto into the house and started to punch holes in the wall. They were destroying the house.  
Naruto realized that his house was getting ruined by the two of them, mostly Sasuke with the huge dents he was leaving in the walls. It made Naruto hard. Naruto said, "Let's go calm down in my bath tub because I have salt scents and aroma!"

Sasuke just punched another hole in the wall. "No, that sounds like a waste of time."

Naruto picked up the coca that was in the sink and dumped it all over Sasuke. "Now you need A BATH!"

Sasuke just took his shirt off and walked over to the freezer and put an ice cube all over his chest. "No, I'm fine."

Naruto just drags Sasuke to the bathroom and strips the beautiful bishie to his boxers. Sasuke blushes and tried to cover his chest with his hands.

Naruto yelled, "Show me your tittas Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked away. "No gaiz I'm shy."

Naruto pulled down his boxers and then Sasuke's boxer and then he pushed him into the bathtub. Water splashed everywhere and Sasuke yelped in ectasy as Naruto became to motorboat Sasuke's chest.

"Ah! Ah! AH! Naruto stop we must stop this! I can't take this anymore! I have to pee! This is a complete waste of TIME!"

Naruto growled like a fox toad and grabbed Sasuke's man balloon and tugged at it as if he was trying to turn sasuke into a eunich. Sasuke yelped out like an apethetic fox! He was out of it and Naruto had pushed him right back into the bathtub, beginning to drown and asfixyiate him.

Sasuke was being pounded into the bathtub with his head thrown into the ceramic. (but don't worry gaiz, he'll be a ok!) Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He just couldn't hold his bladder, and peed all over Naruto!

Naruto laughed manhiacly and blushed all over the place. Naruto's head delusions gave Sasuke enough time to get away through the three-story window.

Sasuke broke his leg from the high fall. "Hmph. This pain is such a waste of time." Said Sasuke in pain on the cold dead leaves.

Naruto looked at the bath water, the water that Sasuke bathed in, the water that Sasuke peed in, Sasuke's blood from the good pounding that Naruto gave him. Naruto ran out the door, and he was still naked but his thingy was really small so it didn't matter.

"Sasuke! Wait come back!"

Sasuke was just starting to limp home, then he turned away. "I don't love you Naruto anymore, the feelings are gone forever."

Naruto Jumped onto Sasuke's back and started to nibbled on Sasuke's ear. "But I can't live without you, no one ever pays any attention to me except for Kiba, he wouldn't like you leaving me like this."

Sasuke lets out a sigh. "I just wanted to kill time, but this is too much Naruto…I cannot love someone with a small M&Ms and tootsie roll."

Naruto let out a wail of pail and he cried into Sasuke's shoulder and also licked his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: The hussle bussle

AN: how's it goin everypony?! In this chapter the lives of everyone is about to go into a whole new term of turmoil. Not to mention a whole new wave of steamy scenes because I know what keeps my readers hooked!

The next day arrived with a bang! A bang on Naruto's roof that is. Naruto's crazy neighbor Hidan was up on his roof again. And if it couldn't get worse than that naruto had selpt hardly the night before. After all, that delicius Sasuke had kept him up all night in an extremely steamy bath scene. ;-)

Crazy Hidan was at it again. And it was 4 AM. Narutoad needs his beauty sleep. The reason Hidan bangs on the roofs everywhere has an origin of course. Hidan once had a beautiful wife named Kakazu of which he cherished more so than any other fate was not ever on poor Hidan's side. One rainy August evening Kakazu told Hidan she was going to sweep the chimney. But she didn't ever return from the chimney. She died. She was struck by lightening. With this Hidan lost all hope and saneness and flipped the fuck out for ever.

Now he goes from roof to roof cleaning chimnies but in all realness he's just smashing everyone's chimney roofs with an enormous dowel. It is so sad. Kiba will probably never get over it.

But Naruto didn't care about all of this he was ready for a shining new day. His life isn't about complaint. He just has to struggle and get from one day to the next, even if he does cry a little.

Of course Naruto didn't go to the bus stop because the bus was only more torment for poor poor Naruto. He instead walked to school with Sai.

"Hiya Naruto!" Sparked Sai

"Oh! S-sai!" Barked Naruto in surprise and suspense, he continued "He look awfully smexy today, I bet it took you a really long time t- Sai! What's that on your arm!"

Sai moves her arm out of view trying to not attract any attention then blushes."It's nothing Naruto… Nothing…"

"It looks like bruises, like you're being ABUSED!" Naruto continued

"Alright fine, my sick father Danzo beats me everynight, because he can't stand the sound of my voice! Are you happy now!"

Sai ran off in Shame. Naruto wasn't sure if he would ever see her again after that.

When Naruto got to Kakashi-sensei's homeroom there was a startling number of students missing. Like Ino, Sai, and Choji, especially Choji, Naruto couldn't even remember who that guy was. Does he even ever show up? Oh well, Naruto didn't want to fry his brain over something like that.

Besides, Sasuke was hear today. But Naruto was too nervous to ever speak to him again after what he said about his jolly rancher and almonds. So instead he dicided to just cry.

Of course Takamoto seized his chance to tease another.

"What's wrong you little baby cry baby?" "gonna cry some more?" "Why don't I bring you a hankerchief so you can cry more!" "Hahahahhahahahahyhhah! Buuuuuuurn!" Takamoto sneered in the worst of ways possible.

This brutal teasing caused the whole class to go in an uproar and laugh at Naruto there they were chanting that awful name at him again

"Uzababy! Uzababy!" Chanted the class, even Kakashi-sensei joined in.

Naruto bolted. He was gone. No more. While the class was too caught up in their bullying and laughing.

But Sasuke didn't laugh.

"Hmph." Said Sasuke. "This is a complete waste of time." And with that he too left.

Naruto was in a heap of trouble. The class teasing was the least of his worries. Now that he was off exploring the halls on his own he was prey for the biggest baddest bully of the whole school. Deidara and his crew, the bombs.

"Hey Sasori!" Said Deidara to his right hand man "Looks like I found us a new toy to play with! Katsu!"

"Good thing. He came just in time! Chaha! Konan here was already starting to bore me."

Naruto was paralized with fear. His was so scared he had peed his pants. And was shaking like an anaconda.

"I'm gonna pin 'im! Katsu!" Said Deidara feverishly

"Wait. You fool we musn't be so impatient. What if a guard finds us then what? Hmm? Chaha!"

"Why do you always have to be such a bore?" "You even do art boringly! Katsu!"

The group of deviants checked their sides and found the coast, to be clear.

Just as Deidara was about to grope Naruto, Sasuke grabbed Deidera's arm, broke it and threw him to the ground. He then spit on his face, exclaiming "Pft. You were such a waste of my time."

And with that the bombs were off. Leaving their beaten leader behind in fear.

"S-sauke!" yelped Naruto "Y-you saved me!" "I love you." Naruto blurted

Sasuke let out a very loud sigh, but of course in a cute emo kind of way, not like in a gross way.

"I didn't save you, idiot. I just thought it might have been a good way to kill some time."

Naruto forced himself onto Sasuke and they made out for the first time.

It was a magical kiss. Kiba's heart was truly touched by this beautiful scene of affection.

And with that the two were a couple.

Several weeks had now gone by and everyone had been put to sleep by the history class of Tsuchikage-sensei. Except of course Takamoto who was really into it.

Zetsu-chan's breasts were sprawled out onto the desk while her plant section was poking into Jugo's butt. That's what Takamoto was really into. He just couldn't get enough looking at that smexy hawt busty plant girl.

But there was trouble in the water for Takamoto, because Zetsu was already in a relationship with Nicodemus Pawlak, the other foreighn student, from Poland. And even worse, he only spoke in polish, which made him all that much more irresistible to the busty plant lady.

"Takamoto co robisz wpatrując się mojej dziewczyny koszulę?" Spat Nicodemus

"I wasn't… I was just making sure it wasn't going to burst, so she didn't embarrass herself."

"Podobnie jak nie słyszałem, że próbował stare wymówki przed. Twoja matka kurwa przeklęty kłamcą szczur!" Yelled Nicodemus in retaliation

Takamoto couldn't take this tension. And ran up to Zetsu and squeezed her breasts. He then preceded to get kicked in the stomach by Nicodemus.

This was an all out fight. No. This was an all out foreighn fight. The worst kinds.

Takamoto was on the ground. Nicodemus thought he had he pinned saying "O gotów zrezygnować, to faul ustami jerky chłopak z głową pełną skórki rzepy!"

"I'll never give up!" Shouted Takamoto "I have the will power of a raging lion dipped in molten metal"

And with that he grabbed Nicodemus' neck and began to choke him.

Naruto was starting to make weird noises again when he saw this.

Nicodemus started to loose control of his saliva and started slobbering all over Takamoto as he was on the brink of dyeing.

Takamoto, having mercy for Nicodemus spared him from further embarrassing himself, and of course from dyeing.

Everyone in the class laughed at Nicodemus, even Tsuchikage-sensei, which was weird because noone had ever seen him laugh at all before.

Zetsu was really impressed by Takamoto displaying his strength by choking Nicodemus, even though Nicodemus must have been twice his size.

Just as Takamoto was about to talk to Zetsu for the first time he got called into Yamato-sensei's office. He was dragged away by the gaurds to go there and this might be his only chance.

Even worse, the last time Takamoto had seen Yamato things really got out of hand and Yamato had already threatened him about dating anyone. This was it Takamoto was in for a heap of trouble from Yamato.

What will he do to him?

No. What will he do in him?

And with that everyone but Takamoto had left Tsuchikage-sensei's classroom.

AN: I know I left you all on a cliffhanger, but I gotta have my suspense, right? Of course! Hahah! I hope you all loved some of the new characters I added in. I was trying really hard to be multi-cultural by having my Polish character Nicodemus talk in Polish. I hope you appreciate my respect for other ponies' cultures! See ya!


	4. Gaiz this is getting Serious here!

Chapter 4: Oh no! What's up with Sasuke-kun!

AN: Hey gaiz! So I was talking with my girlfriend (ew not in that way, I am 100% straight but I like it when guys kiss so I guess I'm a little bi, lols) anyway we were talking about my story and she said that there should be more problems and that I should be more serious. So I am making this chapter a lot more edgy.

Prepare for some PG-13 stuff here!

Takamoto was dragged into Yamato-sensei's office. Yamato-sensei was shining a flashlight underneath his chin in order to scare poor Takamoto (which worked by the way)

Takamoto was near crying until Yamoto-sensei asked, "Do you want to break up with me?"

Takamoto wiped his nose. "Yes I do. I don't love you anymore, in fact I don't think I ever loved you to begin with. I love that hot bust plant girl Zetsu! She is one my true love!"

Yamato-sensei got really mad, so mad that his face turned red and purple at the same time. He was about to hit takamoto's face when a guard ran in.

"Yamato-sensei! There is trouble in the secret room! You msut come and follow me at once or all that is there shall be and will be forgotten!"

Yamoto-sneseni glared at his young boyfriend and then let out a sigh and followed he guard out of the room.

Takamoto was glad that he wasn't going to get spanked on the face today.

Meanwhile Naruto and Sasuke were making out in the janitor's closet, Sasuke moaning out the words, "Waste of time, waste of time, you are a waste of time."

Until the door opened and a student the boys never seen before opened it. He looked like this

He was so hot that Sasuke stopped mumbling to himself and just stared at the new boy. The boy paid them no attention and just let out a sigh.

"You can't make out in the closet…unless I'm in there too!"

Then all of a suddent the new boy started making out with Sasuke! And Naruto was shocked! And Kiba didn't like it!

Naruto smacked the new boy over and over on the shoulder! "Stop that that is my boyfriend stop kissing him!"

The new boy just tapped Naruto and Naruto went spiraling out of the classroom. This was a tough kid.

Sasuke looked into the new boy's eyes. They were dark and angst and really really hawt dark.

"What is your name?" Sasuke asked while licking the taste of the new boy off his lips.

"I am Kira Takashima, and I'm new here, But I really like you and I think we should become friends."

Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know that seems like a waste of time, and I hate killing time."

Kira stood up. "Well fine be that way! Fucker!" Then Kira stormed off to the soccer field. Sasuke shrugged again and decided to go home. Even though they weren't supposed to leave three hours early but who cares?

Meanwhile Nicodemus was trying to tell Zetsu a funny joke, but she just wassn't getting it. "Niektóre moja stopa jest uwięziony pies jest głodny, a cup of siusiu było balansowanie na mojej głowie"

Zetsu tilted her head cutely as her mighty fleshy mountains jiggled.

"Jak można nie dostać, że boggers było wszystko to cholernie słone!" Shouted Nicodemus.

Zetsu just shook her head and left to go to the bathroom.

Nicodemus let out a sigh and just stared out the window, feeling more alone then ever.

Finally the day was over and everyone got to go home, except for Kiba.

Naruto was walking back to his apartment when he found a hot smoking sad Sasuke sitting on the front porch.

"Sasuke! What's the matter?"

Sasuke looked up and then looked away. "I can't tell you."

"Oh come on you can tell me, we are boyfriend and boyfriend right?"

Sasuke blushed. "Well yeah, but-"

"No butts! Tell me what's wrong or I'll just have to tickle you!"

Sasuke sighed. "I….you just have to keep this a secret okay?"

"Okay I promise."

Sasuke showed NArutro his arm. It was covered with dark gray and purple splotches,

Naruto gasped and touched Sasuke's arm. "Oh no what happened!"

Sasuke looked like he was about to cry, but in a sexy way. "My uncle beats me and I don't know why. He wants me to take over the company even though I don't want to because it would be boring."

Naruto rubbed Sasuke's arm comfortly when he noticed that the splotches were staring to smear. Naruto looked at his fingers and then back at the smear. He put two and two together and said, "Sasuke are those bruises?"

Sasuke stood up fast, slapped Naruto, and ran away crying. Poof he was gone without a trace.

AN: Oh see? We got some secrets going on here, what will the answers be? Just sit back and wait for them!


End file.
